


solangelo rwrb au

by vaguelybuoyant (buoyantsaturn)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Red White and Royal Blue AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/vaguelybuoyant
Summary: this is written as a prequel to a red white and royal blue au, but i just don't have the time, motivation, or patience for something that long and convoluted, but i already put the work in on the prologue, and wanted to shareif anybody has any interest in using this fic as a jumping-off point for a larger project, please credit this work as an inspiration! (mainly so i can see what yall come up with :3 )
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	solangelo rwrb au

**Author's Note:**

> this is written as a prequel to a red white and royal blue au, but i just don't have the time, motivation, or patience for something that long and convoluted, but i already put the work in on the prologue, and wanted to share  
> if anybody has any interest in using this fic as a jumping-off point for a larger project, please credit this work as an inspiration! (mainly so i can see what yall come up with :3 )

Will was seventeen when his mom became the president of the United States, and there were some things that he hated.

He hated moving out of his childhood home in Texas, even if it was incredibly cool that he got to live in the  _ White House. _ He hated having to transfer schools for his last semester of high school (and had begged Naomi for the months leading up to her inauguration to let him finish school online). (She didn’t go for it.) He hated that they’d all been too busy with campaigning and then packing and then moving, and that when Will finally got his driver’s license, it said DC instead of Austin.

But everything else, well. That was all  _ really _ cool. 

When they moved into the White House, back when Will felt like he had more reasons to feel bummed out than anything, he made himself a list. He liked making lists. They helped him relax, and they helped remind him of what was important - homework that was due the next day, or cities that they were visiting along the campaign trail. During the first year of his mother’s presidency, he made a new list. A list of every good and awesome and okay thing there was about being the First Son of the United States. 

  1. First and foremost, Naomi had made _history._ In 2016, a female Democrat from the great state of Texas reached over 300 votes by the electoral college, and she had done it all without a husband by her side. And Will wasn’t going to let himself be upset about moving schools _while his mother made history._
    1. And point one, subsection A, there were now a good handful of states separating them from Will’s father.
  2. His two best friends - Annabeth and Magnus Chase, daughter and nephew-turned-adopted-son of Vice President Frederick Chase. Annabeth had been helping her father’s campaign since she was old enough to speak, and had been crucial to Naomi’s ascent to the White House. Magnus had always been there to share his weed whenever Will got anxious. (The media had dubbed the three of them _The White House Trio_ because they’d been so active in their parents’ campaign.) (Sometimes _The Golden Trio,_ but that was usually more mocking.)
  3. The three of them had all become something of minor celebrities. Sure, they were no Kardashians, but they got invited to _events._ The only _event_ that Will could remember attending that wasn’t entirely political was his junior prom. 
  4. They traveled - all over the world! Will was pretty sure he had no reason to tag along to some of the places that his mom went, but he’d barely left Texas before the campaign started. 
  5. He got to meet so many amazing people. There were doctors who cured cancer and lawyers who fought for justice and so many people out in the world that wanted to _help._ Will had gotten teary eyed on more than one flight back to DC after some visits to different youth shelters across the country. 
    1. Oh, and did he mention the _plane?_ The _private jet_ that he got to fly in? He’d never _flown_ before, and he knew that Air Force One had _definitely_ gotten him spoiled for air travel ever again.
  6. He was going to meet _royalty._



His newest addition to the list was scribbled out in a rush after his mother announced that they would be attending the Olympics in Rio - and  _ Will _ got to choose which events they got to see! (Well, some of them.) (Okay, he got to pick one, because they were only going to be there for a day or two.)

His choice was clear to him in an instant. He knew from some light social media stalking - he was a  _ teenager _ who was suddenly  _ famous, _ he didn’t know how things  _ worked yet -  _ that there was supposed to be a special guest at the soccer fields. And he knew exactly who that special guest would be. 

_ The Prince of England. _

He had always known for as long as he could remember - for as long as he’d known what royalty  _ was _ \- that there was a prince about his age. There had been a girl in Will’s third grade class who had once told him that she was going to marry the prince and become a princess, and then someday, a queen. Well, Will didn’t want to rule a country. He was just on the hunt for a new friend.

And how  _ cool _ would it be to have the  _ Prince of England _ as a  _ friend? _

_ Suck it, Molly, _ Will couldn’t help but think as he, Annabeth, and Magnus wandered around the VIP area at the soccer fields. They were so high up above the stands that he didn’t understand how anybody could see anything that was happening in the game, but he figured it didn’t matter, since he wasn’t there to watch, anyway. He was there to search. 

“You know, chances of finding him here are ridiculously low,” Annabeth pointed out, not for the first time, as they started another lap around the stadium. “A prince is going to have a huge security detail, even bigger than ours, and  _ everyone _ in this section is so surrounded by buff guys in suits that--” 

“And girls,” Magnus cut in.

“What?” 

“Guys  _ and girls,” _ Magnus told her. “Or, sorry, women. Half of our security team is female, you can’t generalize like that.” 

Annabeth elbowed him and rolled her eyes. “Oh, whatever. You knew what I meant. And the point I was trying to make is that--” She cut herself off when she walked straight into Will’s unmoving form. “Will?” 

“That’s him,” Will whispered, eyes glued on a boy his age, standing beside a single bodyguard. 

Prince Nico was shorter than Will by a few inches, and was wearing a well-tailored black suit, as always. He tended to look like he was either on his way to a funeral, or on coming back from one. He stood with perfect posture, his pale hands clasped behind his back, though the way he held himself made Will think he wanted to lean over the rail to get a closer look at the game. Will knew he’d be here somewhere. Nico loved soccer. 

“I’m gonna go say hi,” Will mumbled, ignoring Magnus’s, “Maybe you shouldn’t--” because he was already walking. 

His first word to Nico was, “Um,” and then, “Hi, um, Your Highness.” 

Nico looked unimpressed. There was a pout to his lips and a coolness to his eyes that he never showed to the camera. (No, not coolness.  _ Coldness.) _

“I’m Will,” he continued, unable to stop the words now that they’d already started, and he held out a hand. Nico didn’t take it. “Um. Will Solace, I’m the--” 

“I know who you are,” Nico told him. His voice was quiet, yet held commanding authority. Will wondered if that was something he’d learned alongside table manners and perfect posture. That authority in his voice was giving off a vibe of  _ quit bothering me. _

While Nico had clearly trained his tongue well, Will had never learned how to shut up. “You do?” he asked with a bright, genuine smile - he still hadn’t perfected a fake smile for the cameras - and looking at it seemed to cause Nico pain. “That’s… That’s  _ crazy! _ I mean, I’m, like, a total nobody compared to you. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you! Can I hang around and watch the game with you?” 

Nico’s head turned back toward the field below, and Will took that as a  _ yes, _ until he heard a whisper from beside him, voice accented in that way that nobody’s but Nico’s was: “Can you get rid of him?” 

Will’s heart plummeted. 

Thankfully, he didn’t get the opportunity to react (though he wouldn’t have minded a chance to apologize) before Annabeth was tugging on his arm. Above the thoughts suddenly swirling in his head, he thought he heard Annabeth saying, “Sorry, Your Highness, he didn’t mean to intrude,” before he was dragged away. 

They started back around the stadium, returning to their starting point - something of a suite that had been reserved for the US president and her guests. 

As he flopped down onto an empty couch, Will added one more item to the list of things he hated:  _ Nico di Angelo. _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not intended to be completed by me, so please do not ask me to write more! if you'd like to see where the story goes from here, I encourage you to take this opportunity to write it yourself!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You and me and history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977446) by [legendary_cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendary_cupcake/pseuds/legendary_cupcake)




End file.
